Love That Began From Fireworks and a Scare
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Fine is an enemy of love, while Rein is an ally of love. For years, Rein has been trying to get Fine to fall in love. But Fine does not like the idea of falling in love. Now, Fine and the others are forced to go to the Sacred Lake. What is Fine going to do when the one Rein is trying to make her fall for is her rival? What is Fine going to do when that person is Shade? FxS


**Hi~ This is the second story I was talking about. Anyway, I would like to apologized if it's rushed. But then I have to make this story end quickly **_**because**_** I'm being rushed to finish it! All because of my little sister. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. T-T**

* * *

**Love That Began From Fireworks and a Scare**

It's summer time and everyone is on vacation (duh). Everyone is having a good time, all except me who is working part-time in a cafe (Don't ask me why a princess is working in a cafe). Actually, that's the good part because I get a lot of money and my friend's, Scarlet, parents happens to own the cafe. Her parents _always_ gives me sweets to eat on my break time. As for Scarlet, who works there occasionally, she... is basically emotionless, but she is a really good friend to be with. The bad part of this year's summer vacation is that Rein's is planning on getting me to fall in love this summer. Actually, she does that every summer. But... what's the whole point of falling in love. I mean, you can be happy with something other than love. It's just plain logic that you don't have to be in love to be happy. So... what's the whole point? _Sigh._ This year... her plan to get me to fall in love is way worse than the years before. This year she is trying to get me to fall in love with the one I hate the most. I just know it! And that person is... my rival, Shade.

* * *

"Oh come on, Fine," said my twin sister, Rein. "Please? We're only going there for a few weeks."

"Correction," I said. "_Three weeks_, Rein. I have things to do you know."

"You mean you're part time job?"

"Yes, that!" I said angrily. Rein just looked at me with her innocent eyes and suddenly smiled. "What? What's with that weird look on your face?"

"Oh... I just forgot to mention that I already told your boss. And they both agreed to it... Isn't that great?"

"No, it's not!" I shouted and sighed, messaging my temples. "Why did you suddenly plan on making all of us go to the sacred lake we both found on the field trip last year?"

Rein smiled awkwardly. "It's not because I'm planning on making you fall in love, okay?"

I stared at her and started to walk away. "You just admitted it, and I'm not going."

I felt Rein's hand on my shoulder and slowly turned around. Which was a bad choice because once I did, I saw Rein smiling at me and felt a murderous aura around her. "_Fine, please? _Please come with us. Please?"

I sighed and gave in. Why? Because. Rein sure is scary when someone doesn't listen to her... "Fine. I'll go. On one condition."

Rein smiled brightly, blinding my eyes. "Okay. What is it?"

"No more make-Fine-fall-in-love-plans."

Rein sighed in defeat. "Okay. _Anything_ to make you come with us. I'll see you later, Fine. I need to get ready for my date with Bright-sama."

I watched Rein wave and run off with a smile on her face. _Sigh. _Her plans always piss me off. It's just weird! So what if I don't like falling in love? Ugh! Why is she always playing cupid? _Sigh._ Who is she trying to make me fall in love with now? She can't possibly try to make me fall in love with Bright because she's dating him... And it can't be Auler because she knows he and Altezza likes each other. Then... the only other person left on Rein's list (Basically it's a list of people I might fall in love with and they're all around my age) is... my number one enemy, Shade! No! She can't make me fall in love with him. I mean I hate him! I always treat him as a rival. Actually, we both hate each other and treat each other like a rival (not to mention that we both hate falling in love because it's just a waste of time)! There is just no way I'll fall for him! Ugh! Rein, you've gone too far this time! And sorry if I'm "a little" mean right now but hey, I'm angry! But fine! I'll go to this stupid trip, then I'll see your plan fail like all the others. Hmph.

**~Normal PoV~**

Fine followed Rein to the back of the train, where the others sat. Once they were at the back, Rein quickly sat down next to Bright. Fine looked for Milky, but she was sitting next to Narlo, her crush. Fine leaned down to whisper into Milky's ear. "Why didn't you save me a seat?"

"Sorry, Fine. But then... Rein told me to sit next to Narlo this time. And you know how she is when..." Milky trailed off and blushed when she realized she was actually sitting next to Narlo.

"It's okay," Fine whispered. "I'll just find another seat. Oh and good luck~ I hope you can confess to him soon."

Milky blushed harder and nodded. "Don't tell Onii-sama okay?"

Fine winked. "Don't worry. I'll never tell him. Well, at least not until you do."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Then Fine went back to search for a place to sit. Mirlo was sitting next to Pastel** [I think that was his name. He's from Gyu. The one Mirlo likes... I think]**, while Lione sat next to Tio. Altezza sat next to Auler, the 11 seed princess sat with Solo and Sophie, and there was only one empty seat remaining. And that seat was right beside where Shade sat. Fine narrowed her eyes. Why didn't I see this coming? Ugh. Whatever. I'll just have to deal with it.

Fine sat down next to Shade who just looked at her. "What?" Fine asked.

"Nothing. It's just strange how you would actually sit next to me," Shade said with a smirk on his face.

Fine's hands balled into fists. This is really pissing me off. _Sigh._ Calm down, Fine. Calm down. You can punch his face later when we get to that lake. Just calm down for the time being. Fine forced a smile and said, "There are no other seats and the only seat left is next to an idiot like you." Fine stuck her tongue out, crossed her arms, and looked the other way. Shade just looked out the window. "Hmph."

Fine secretly glared daggers at him. _Tsk. That bastard._

From the far, right corner of the train, Rein was looking at the two rivals. Thinking that she needs to come up with a better plan. _Sigh. Why are they so impossible? Can't they just be on good terms for just one minute? Sigh. They're such a good couple too. Those two are so alike._

Back at Fine and Shade's side, they were having a small conversation of their own. Kind of. They were actually half arguing and half chatting.

"You're angry because of Rein's plan to make you fall in love right?" Shade asked.

Fine stared at Shade, wide-eyed. "H-How did you... know?"

"She does that every year right?"

Fine just nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Then, every single one of her plans failed right?"

Fine's hands balled into fists. She smacked Shade in the head and asked angrily, "How did you know?"

Shade looked at her. "Oh, sorry did I make you more angry? And ow! That hurt!" he said.

"Shut up!" Fine said. "It's your fault for not answering!"

"Who cares if I answer or not?"

"It's rude to not answer!"

"Fine! I'll answer your stupid question!" Shade said angirly. "Every one of us knew!"

"You guys do?"

Shade nodded. "But because of your stupidness, you didn't even realize that we all knew. Also, Rein forced all of us to sit where we're sitting."

Fine looked at where the others sat. _No wonder Mirlo is sitting next to Pastel. It makes sense that Milky is sitting next to Narlo because she told me that Rein made her, but Mirlo too?_

"No wonder I was forced to sit here," Shade said with a sigh. "I'm guessing it's because we both hate falling in love _and _because every year she tried to... actually that part does not concern you, but this time...This time she's making us fall in love with each other."

"So... what are we going to do?" Fine asked.

"Make sure her plans fail like the others before."

**~ The Sacred Lake ~**

"Wow~! This place is still as beautiful as the time when we last came here!" Fine shouted. She twirled to face Rein. "I can't believe it! Rein, what are we going to do here anyway?"

Rein closed her eyes and tried to remember. Then, she opened her eyes and put her index finger on her cheek. "Who knows."

"Heh?"

"Well, I didn't plan much, so I guess I'll just decide eveything right now!" Rein said excitedly. "So, what should we do first?" Fine and the others looked at her. After three seconds of silence, Fine's stomach answered her question. Fine laughed. "Let's eat first. I'm hungry."

"Okay, then let's have a barbeque,"Rein said.

"Eh?"

Lione started to speak. "But Rein... we don't have a grill... How... will we be able to have a barbeque?"

Rein smiled. "It's back at the lodge where we're going to be staying in."

"And where is that lodge?" Shade asked.

"Just outside. If we follow this path we'll get there!" Rein said, pointing to a path leading to an open space.

Fine sighed and ran down the path. She looked over her shoulder and shouted, "I'm going to go there first! I want to choose a room first!"

"Fine!" Rein shouted. "About that, I already chose the rooms for all of us!"

Fine turned around and stared at Rein. She slowly walked back and crossed her arms. "Okay, so which is my room?"

"It's the one closest to the balcony," Rein said and smiled. "Let's go there first and then I'll tell everyone their rooms."

**~ At the Lodge ~**

Fine and the others came to a stop when they saw the lodge. Tio sat down to catch her breathe, while Lione gave him some water; Auler was talking to Bright; Shade was looking for Milky, who was talking (no wait-confessing) to Narlo in the wood; Sophie was talking to the 11 seed princess and Solo; Mirlo was walking with Pastel; Fine was making sure Shade does not come near Milky and Narlo while Milky is confessing; and Rein was talking to Altezza.

"Rein, where's my stuff?" Altezza shouted. "You said it'll be here at the lodge! But I don't see any of our stuff!"

"Don't worry, Altezza," Rein said. "I was extra careful with your stuff. It's in your room."

"Still, I can't believe you took care of all of this all by yourself!" Altezza said to Rein. "Normally, if you guys plan stuff, it ends up as a disaster."

Altezza turned around to find Rein curled up in a ball and a depressing aura around her. "Ah, sorry!"

Not so far from where Altezza and Rein were standing, Fine was busy looking around for Shade who was looking for Milky. _I can't let Shade interfere with Milky's confession to Narlo_, Fine thought. _I made a promise to Milky that I'll make sure her brother won't interfer after all. _Fine continued to look around and spotted the top of Shade's head. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Milky was smiling happily. This means that Narlo accepted her feelings. Fine smiled and walked towards them. "You guys done here?" she asked. "Because an overly protective brother is coming this way!"

Milky nodded and grabbed Narlo's hand. "Narlo, let's go back to the others."

"Yeah, we should before your brother finds us here... Milky," Narlo said and smiled. Milky smiled back and gave Fine a thumbs up. Fine smiled and turned around.

"Now..." she said to herself. "Time for me to talk to Mr. Overprotective."

Fine started to walk slowly to the boy with violet-blue hair. Her lips curved into a smile, and she attacked the boy from behind. "Hey, wassup?"

Shade looked at her suspisciously. "You seem to be in a good mood."

Fine tilted her head to the side. "This is my normal behavior."

"No, I mean you're more energectic than usual."

"Oh."

Shade crossed his arms. "So... what happened?"

Fine squeezed her eyes shut and stuck her tongue out. "It's private information, idiot."

Shade stared at her and shook his head. "Where's Milky?"

Fine sighed and walked closer to Shade. "How's your eye sight I wonder. Because Milky is over there with Narlo."

Shade narrowed his eyes. "Why is she with Narlo?"

"Sorry but I can't answer that. See you later Mr. Overprotective."

"What's with that nickname?"

Fine shrugged. "No reason. Later." Fine started to walk away, but before she was able to walk out of the forest Shade grabbed her hand and turned her around so she can face him. "Now, what?" Fine asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that Rein said that we all need to gather by 10. She said she'll tell us our rooms and teams."

"Eh? T-teams?"

**~ At the Front of the Lodge ~**

**[I'm just assuming how the lodges look like on the inside. I've never been in one myself. I've only seen images.]**

Rein looked around, checking to see if everyone is here. "Hmm... Looks like everyone is here. Anyway, I'll now tell you the room you are in!" Rein said and smiled. "Then I'll say the teams."

Lione asked, "Is the boy and girl's room separate?"

Rein nodded.

"Yes, of course. Anyway, let's go to our rooms!"

The group walked into the lodge. Everyone had a shared balcony and each of the rooms share the same hallway. Altezza's room was across from Auler; Mirlo's was across from Pastel; Milky's is across from Narlo; Lione across from Tio; Rein across from Bright; Sophie and the 11 seed princesses across from Solo; and Fine across from Shade. All the girls had their balconies shared with each other and other the boys had the balconies share. All except for Fine and Shade who shared the same front balcony. Fine had walked into her room and went to the balcony. She realized that it was a bad choice because once she got out, she met Shade.

"What are you doing here?" Fine asked, shocked.

Shade leaned on his elbow and rested his chin on his hand. He sighed. "That's my line," he said and sighed again. "This is part of Rein's plan. While the others shared their balconies, we share it with each other. Basically, this is really all part of Rein's plan. Why am I dragged into your mess?"

"My mess?" Fine asked angrily. "It's also your mess! Don't blame me just because of Rein's plan!"

"Whatever. I just wish this trip will be over before we really do fall in love with each other. Thinking of falling in love with you makes me sick."

"Same here! Hmph." Silence followed. Neither Shade or Fine tried to speak to each other.

"Fine, Shade! What are you doing?" Rein shouted from below. "Stop arguing like an angry couple and come down here!"

A vein popped (angry mark) up from both Shade and Fine's heads. _An angry couple? _they both thought.

Fine and Shade glared at each other. Shade spoke, "I bet you that you won't win."

"Oh, I bet I will." An invisible lightning flashed between the their eyes. They both smiled and from below everyone had one thought of what they're going to do. A race. Then the two rivals raced downstairs.

"Okay, next is the teams! The teams for the others plans on this trip are: me and Bright-sama; Sophie with Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, Gorchel, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, Quarry, Julia, and Joiner and Solo; Mirlo and Pastel; Milky and Narlo; Lione and Tio; Altezza and Auler; and Fine and Shade. That's it! Now here are the jobs for the team. There are different jobs for each day. The jobs for..." Fine tuned out on what Rein was saying and decided to look at the sky instead. Once Rein was done, Shade grabbed Fine's hand and took her into the forest.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Fine asked.

"You were not listening were you," Shade said. _That was not a question... was it. He was just stating the truth..._

Fine shook her head, and Shade sighed. "Our job is to set up benchs and chairs at the Sacred Lake so that we can have fireworks there. Oh! And Rein also stated that there is going to be a test of courage and we're partners for that." At the sound of those three words, Fine stopped walking. _What a test of courage? You're kidding right? I'm scared of those things! And I'm going to be Shade's partner! No~! He's going to find out one of my weaknesses!_

"Hey, what are you standing there for?" Shade shouted. He was at least 4 or 5 feet away. "We have to get finish setting up before noon. That's when they start the barbeque!"

Fine tried to speak but just merely nodded. "I-I..." Fine sighed. _I can't let him know that I'm afraid of ghosts and all that other stuff! I've not shown that weakness yet! I can't let him know!_

"Hey, Fine!"

"Okay, okay!" Then, Fine ran to a angry Shade.

**~ Barbeque ~**

Fine sniffed as the smell of grilled food came drifting into her nose. She ran and ran (with Shade) until she was out of the forest. Once she was out, Fine shouted at the rest that were already there. "Hey! No fair! Why didn't you tell us you guys already starting the barbeque?"

"I told you they're going to start at twelve." Shade looked at her and gave her a bored look, but Fine didn't notice him looking at her.

Rein looked up. "Ah! Fine, sorry~ I wanted to tell you, but I can't find you and... you'll start complaining anyway. You always complain when the food is not done in an instant."

"Oh, anyway~... Is there anything ready to eat yet?" Fine asked, ignoring Rein's comment.

Milky waved Fine over. "Right here, Fine! I saved some for you! Now we can have our eating contest!"

"Okay!" Fine shouted and ran over to Milky. "Did you make sure it's equal?"

Milky smiled and blushed. She whispered, "I didn't, but Narlo did. He's so sweet!"

Fine smiled at Milky. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Fine," Milky said and smiled back.

Then, they both started to stuff their faces with the pile of food on their faces. They kept eating until they were completely full. Fine and Milky sat down under a tree in the forest and decided to rest. Fine sighed and looked at the sky. Milky stared at her wondering what was wrong.

"Fine, why don't you like the idea of falling in love anyway?" Milky asked. "You never told me why."

Fine looked at her feet. "I don't get what's the point of falling in love. If it's to make you happy, there are other ways to make yourself happy. If it's not then I don't know. But... the main reason why is... I don't want to go through heartbreak again..."

"You mean... 3 years ago when..."

Fine nodded and glared at the ground. "No body knew I dated him. Not even Rein. I did not tell anyone... but he betrayed me. I can't believe I liked him! I mean he was only using me to get his childhood friend to like him. But in the end that plan failed and he broke up with me."

Milky nodded. "I remember. You told me that when we first met. I asked you what was wrong because you looked like a mess. We went to a cafe to talk about it, and you told me that story."

"I hate him. How did I fall for his damn trick anyway?" Tears started to form in Fine's eyes. She quickly wiped them away and got to her feet. "Let's go back. I don't want Rein to start asking billions of questions of where I went."

"Okay."

**~ The Next Week ~**

**Shade's PoV**

One week has past since we came to the Sacred Lake and Rein still has not given up on her plan to make Fine and I to fall in love with each other. Well, so far none of her plans have worked. This week is the second week of the trip. The week that we have fireworks and the test of courage. Fine has been acting strange recently though I don't know why. I told her that the test of courage is going to take place in a shrine just behind the lake and she just suddenly grew tense and smiled at me. I wonder whats wrong...

I heard the door to the balcony open. I got up from my chair and opened my door slowly. Fine was outside talking to a girl with sapphire blue hair. Rien. What is she doing here? Why is Fine talking to Rein? Should I listen or should I just back away from the door and continue reading? I chose the latter because... 1) I'm afraid that it might be girl talk and I probably won't understand a thing they say so what's the whole point of eavesdropping? 2) It's not good to eavesdrop 3) I don't want Rein to kill me if she knew I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Rein, do we really have to do the test of courage?" Fine whined. Uh-oh! This room is not sound proof. But... why is Fine worried about the test of courage?

"Yes! We do! I just love those things!" Rein said excitedly.

"But you know I hate those things!"

"Exactly. You need to get rid of that hate!"

"All right. I go to that stupid test of courage."

"Yay! Thank you, Fine!"

So that's why she was acting strange. But why was she so tense?

I heard the door close and heard a sigh. Silently, I got up from my chair and walked out of my room. Fine turned around when she noticed me and asked, "What do you want?" Then her eyes turned wide. "You were eavesdropping on my conversation... were'nt you?"

I nodded. "So? It's not like I intended to. But you guys were really loud so..."

"Whatever."

We stood there in silence. Fine kept staring at the sky with an expressionless face. Just what is she thinking? If you're wondering, yes I'm worried about her. But hey! I'm here childhood friend and rival, why shouldn't I worry about her. "So why do you hate test of courages?"

"It's stupid. You're just testing your courage. Girls pretend to be scare. Guys act cool. They all act like idiots."

"Hmm..." So that's why... But for some reason I have a feeling that's not all. "Whatever."

"Whatever," Fine repeated.

**~ Night Time ~**

It's time for the fireworks. Everyone is excited, all except me and Fine. I don't know why, but for some reason Fine looks like she's acting even more stange. She keeps smiling whenever someone asks if she's all rignt and her voice sounds all squeaky. Seriously, what's wrong with her?

"Yay! We can finally play with the fireworks, sparklers and all the other stuff!" Rein said. "I don't want to organize things so... let's just get started!"

Fine walked over to the sparklers and picked up one. All I could do was watch as she picked up some more and handed one to me. "Here..." she said. "As thanks for worrying about me."

I told it from her and nodded. "Whatever."

Fine squat down and lit up her sparkler. She smiled at the bright, red-pink sparkler. She looked at me and smiled a cute, beautiful smile. I've never seen her smile like that. She actually looked cute for once. "Look, Shade. Isn't it pretty?"

I nodded and sat down next to her. I lit up mine and smiled at the nice purple color of the sparkler. Fine smiled at me. "Yours is pretty too. Today we don't have to be rivals."

"Why?" I asked her.

A shadow crossed Fine's face. "Because Rein said today we have to temporarily stop being rivals and start being friends. That's it."

"Okay."

"But don't forget. We're rivals forever. Even if we are forced to become friends."

I nodded. "Whatever."

"Whatever." Fine smiled her cute smile again. For some unknown reason I feel like my heart is beating faster and I feel like my cheeks are getting warmer. I don't know what this feeling is.

**Normal PoV**

From afar, Rein was looking at their situation. She smiled. "So far, so good. My plan is working! Fine always smile that cute smile when she's around someone she trusts. But that would only happen when she's in a really good mood." But I wish Fine would realize her feelings and Shade's feelings. Oh well, I just hope my other plan works.

"Rein, let's go. We still need to set up the test of courage!" Bright said.

"Hai~ Bright-sama!"

**~ The Test of Courage ~**

"It's easy," Rein said to the others. "All we have to do is to go through without screaming out loud and come back here on time. If we hear you scream or don't come back here on time, you'll get a penalty. Actually, each of you and your partners will."

Fine gulped and asked, "May I ask what the penalty is?"

Rein smiled. "For the boys, they have to wear these frilly gowns that I bought." Rein took out a frilly pink gown to show to the boys who cringed thought of wearing that dress. Of course, Bright and Shade's case was worse. Having to have worn gowns before. "Then as for the girls, they have to tell their biggest secret! In front of everyone."

"No fair, Rein! You don't get to participate so why do we have to get that penalty?" Fine asked. Rein looked at her and smiled.

"I have a big secret and that is my weight! But..." Rein glared. "It's a secret so I won't tell." Everyone backed away, and Rein turned cheery again. "Besides... It all depends on how brave you are."

"I guess so..."

"Anyway, let's start!"

Then, one by one, everyone went into the shrine (which is inside a cave) just behind the sacred lake. They walked on a small bridge that could barely fit two people. Each group had to hold onto each others' hands to keep the other from falling (except for Sophie who was carrying the 11 seed princess and Solo in a basket). Not one person screamed. And when it was finally, Shade and Fine's turn... Fine gulped and tightened her grip on Shade's hand as they walked together down the bridge. The others looked at Fine and whispered, "Good luck, Fine." Fine nodded and kept following Shade; however, she tripped almost causing the two to fall. But they didn't because Shade regained his balance and pulled Fine up before she can fall into the lake. Halfway across the bridge, Fine tripped again causing Shade to snap.

"Argh! Quit tripping!" Shade shouted.

"Shut up! It's not my fault! This bridge is too small!"

Shade sighed. "At this rate we'll never make it there in time!"

"Hmph!" Shade sighed again and picked Fine up. "Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"You'll kept tripping. I'll put you down once we get there. And don't you dare scream!"

"Eh?"

Then Shade started to run, real fast. So fast that Fine didn't even notice that she was already at the cave with the shrine and on her feet. "Woah!"

Then Fine heard voice coming from within the cave. The voice was toneless and creepy. It was like someone was inviting people to their death bed. "_Come... here... Come to my shrine._"

"W-what was that?" Fine stuttered.

Shade looked at her. "It's just one of the things that Rein set up."

"Oh..." Then a pale ghost-like creature appeared in front of her. Fine stared at it for a moment and then... "A-a... AH-"

Before Fine could fully scream, Shade covered her mouth and dragged her closer to the shrine. After a moment of complete silence, Shade whisper-yelled at Fine, "Why didn't you tell me you're afraid of these things, Fine?"

"Eh?"

"Argh, seriously. We've made it to the shrine, now let's go before time runs out." Shade picked Fine up again. "Cover your eyes and ears."

Fine blushed bright red. "All right. But put me down when we're almost back to where the others are."

"Okay."

**~ Outside ~**

"Yay!" Rein said. "Fine, you actually made it out without screaming!"

Fine shot her a glare. "Whatever."

Fine turned away, her face still bright red. _So it worked! _Rein thought. _Of course it did! Shade couldn't resist but worry about Fine, but Fine get embarrassed quite easily. My plans are finally working! Now... it's up to them. I really do hope they fall in love with each other!_

**~ The Last Day of the Trip ~**

It's the last week Fine and the others are going to stay at the sacred lake. Now, everyone is at the sacred lake waiting for the main event to happen. Shooting stars. Everyone sat down on their seats (of course Rein forced them to sit where they are sitting). Fine sat uncomfortably next to Shade. The two have been avoiding each other throughout the whole week because each time they feel strange whenever they're next to each other. Rein watched as Fine kept blushing. She smiled. Then, suddenly, Shade asked if he could talk to Fine alone. Fine nodded slowly and followed. They walked into the forest, and Shade sighed.

"W-what do you want?" Fine asked.

Shade did not answer.

"Shade?"

Shade looked at Fine. "That's the first time you've said my name since we came here."

"Eh?" Fine looked at Shade. "What? What do you want to talk to me about?"

Shade took a deep breath. "Our plan to stop Rein's plan failed. I think I've fallen in love with you..."

"What?"

"Maybe it started when we played with sparklers. Or maybe something else... But I like you, Fine."

Fine stared at Shade in shock. "Really?"

Shade nodded. Fine shook her head. She sighed and looked up at Shade. She smiled her cute smile and said, "I think I've fallen in love with you too, Shade."

Shade smiled back. He leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips just when shooting stars starting shooting through the sky. Maybe it isn't so bad to fall in love.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

Fine stared at the picture in Rein's hand. She looked at her smiling twin as a vein (angry mark) popped up from her head. "Rein?"

"Nani, Fine?" Rein asked, still smiling.

"WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT PICTURE?"


End file.
